hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malleo vs Sanic
Description Youtube Poop vs MLG! Which 2 weird versions of our childhood mascot will win? Interlude Hyper Anon:Our Childhood, we've grew up with our favorite video game mascots, they become so popular they get parodies. Weird parodies. Doge:Like Sanic the Blue Hotdog of MLG. Spongebob:And Malleo, the Peskly Plumbeh of Youtube Poop. Doge:I'm Doge and they are Hyper Anon and Spongebob Hyper Anon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DB. Malleo Hyper Anon:Weegee's only goal is to conquer to Omniverse and in order to do so. He needs someone to help him. Malleo. Doge:So Alternate Universe, where Mario's the sidekick. Spongebob:Yeah. Anyway Malleo is Weegee's brother and is sometimes seen by Weegee's side. Doge:Sadly for Malleo like Luigi, he gets a fraction of the fame. Poor guy. Hyper Anon:Malleo's signature weapon is the Fire Flowa. Doge:Smoke Weed everyday. Spongebob:Malleo has a fair share of youtube poop abilites, He can fire a Kamehameha from his mouth. And create a Nucelar Explosion out of nowhere. For weapons he wields an Uzi, Knife, Axe, and Bombs. He can also teleport,fly, reality warp and trade blows with powerful characters like the King. Doge:One of his most powerful moves is "All Toasters Toast Toast." Try saying that 5 times as fast. It's where he fires a gun with frickin toast and he can manipulate toast itself. I like mine with butter and beer mixed in with the bread. Hyper Anon:Malleo has a final form. And it's called the Hotel Malleo form. Doge:It's that memed cartoon I watched. Rest in pieces cartoon, didn't even last a year. Lasted lest than 4 months. September 4 1989-December 1 1989. Aged 3 months 3 days. ' Spongebob:Hotel Malleo is pretty powerful, Strong enough to be more Meme-ish than Weegee. He can rewind time, slow it, speed it up, and stop it. He can change the colors of the background and enviroment. '''Doge:But Alternate Mario isn't perfect. He is weaker than Weegee and he is basically already a dead meme, while Weegee is dying. ' Hyper Anon:Malleo is usually dependent on Weegee. '''Doge:But hey he's still better than Hotel Mario. Spongebob:Most of his memes come from Hotel Mario. Doge:Oh. Sanic Hyper Anon:Speed, Ever since Evolution we went fast. Doge:Bruh do u even run? Spongebob:All that speed created a swaggy embodiment. Sanic. Doge:AWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAH! Hyper Anon:Sanic's signature ability is his ability to go faest. He can so faest he can 12 times the speed of light or 1.2 MLGS. Doge:3fast5me. Spongebob:Sanic has a lot of COD weapons, but his most effective one is the noscope which kills almost any soldier in one hit to the head regardless if he wearing armor or not. Doge:He also smokes weed making him very dank. I need some weed. Hyper Anon:Sanic's dankness is linked to his power. Since he is very dank, he is very powerful. He wields Doritos and Moutain Dew. Doge:Sanic can run so fast he can create a mach tornado. Suck it Meta Knight. And he wields an airhorn which is annoying as fuck. Spongebob:Sanic can spindash in different ways. He can also transform into his Sanic Ball form and do a spinball dash. Doge:Sanic also has forms. Like when he goes MLG. 2MLG4evenme. OH MY GOD! What are those things. Hyper Anon:Those are Sanic's MLG forms. Believe it or not, Sanic is actually omnipresent with those forms since all those forms are him. Doge:Really Weird. Spongebob:Sanic can also go Super Sanic with all the chaos doritos. Super Sanic is invicible and can travel 5,000 times the speed of light or 500 MLGs. Doge:4fast6me. Super Sanic is so stronk he can release an energy beam called the 420 blast, which can destroy 420 galaxies, damn a large portion of our Universe is fucked. Hyper Anon:But Sanic is not perfect, if he goes to fast he can't control it and will bump into something. Super Sanic has a time limit and he is 6 years old. Doge:But don't even think of trying to hit this guy, cus he is 2fast4u. Anyway, this battle is gonna get weird right? Hyper Anon:Yep. Category:Death Battles